ODBC (Open Database Connectivity) is a programming language API (Application Programming Interface) for accessing database management systems (DBMSs). An application that has data access portions written using ODBC can be ported to other platforms with minor changes to the data access code. ODBC accomplishes DBMS portability by using an ODBC driver as a translation layer between the application and the DBMS.
The Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) is an application protocol for distributed information systems. HTTP uses a request-response protocol in a client-server computing model. A web browser, for example, may be a client and an application running on a server associated with a web site or web service may perform a role of a server. The client can submit an HTTP request message to the server and the server can return a response message to the client. The response can include status information about the request and may also include requested content in a message body.